Problem: If $x \dagger y = 8y+3$ and $x \diamond y = 3x-3y$, find $(-5 \dagger -2) \diamond -5$.
Answer: First, find $-5 \dagger -2$ $ -5 \dagger -2 = (8)(-2)+3$ $ \hphantom{-5 \dagger -2} = -13$ Now, find $-13 \diamond -5$ $ -13 \diamond -5 = (3)(-13)-(3)(-5)$ $ \hphantom{-13 \diamond -5} = -24$.